Family Matters
by DarkFanProductions
Summary: Faberrittana, g!p, mommy/daddy!kink.  An acting assignment finds the four girls diving head first into the kink known as 'age play', and what starts out as a weekend only experiment soon becomes an integral part of their everyday lives.  Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Quick note, this story is actually an edited version of a livejournal role-play between **Brittanafan** and **Gleesdarklady**. We tried editing it so it read less like one and more like an actual fic, but just wanted to put that out there incase anyone gets confused or perhaps thrown by the awkward formatting in this chapter. Honestly, it's not either of our best works from a literary standpoint, so please don't judge it based on that.

**WARNING:** This story contains graphic smut between four girls (one does happen to have a girl!peen), two of which have taken on a parental role towards the other two. This means potential trigger warnings for anyone squicked by "incest bedroom role play", or, ya know, girls having penises. THIS STORY DOES NOT PROMOTE OR CONDONE ACTUAL INCEST/RAPE/PEDOPHILIA.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Brittany sucked on the end of one her pigtails as she stared wide eyed at the television screen. On it, various colorful cartoon animals were prancing about, singing and laughing and stopping every once in a while to learn a new 'big kid word'. She couldn't remember being more enraptured, or more comfortable. Though, that last part may have had more to do with the girl snuggled up next to her on the floor than on the tv itself.

Rachel held tightly to Brittany's arm, but looked up at her, pulling on her hand. "Don't eat youwr hawr, Britt-Britt..." She said, using her best baby voice.

Brittany whined, pulling her hand back. "But Rachey... I wanna..." She said, suddenly becoming fascinated by her footed pajamas. "Rachey...look at my feetsies!" She grinned, wiggling her toes.

Rachel grinned, watching her girlfriend's toes. "Iz gonna nibble dem!"

Brittany squealed as the girl did just that, nibbled on her toes. Luckily their oversized footie pajama's were brand new and their floors were, for the most part, pristine. "Eeek! Rachey!" The blonde giggled, wriggling away from the other girl and rolling across the carpet. "Dat tickles!"

Santana heard her girlfriends giggling on the other side of the door as she slipped her key in. What she was met with was something out of her range of comprehension: her two _very_ adult girlfriends were rolling on the floor, giggling like two children.

Quinn stepped into the apartment behind her girlfriend, watching the two girls on the floor suspiciously as she set her school bags down. "Are they high?" She glanced towards Santana questioningly.

Brittany startled at the voices in the doorway, only to then be tackled by Rachel. A small part of her immediately wondered why the girl was still acting now that their girlfriends were home, but a larger part was too wrapped up in defending herself from the tickle monster!

Santana continued to look between the three of them. "Um... yeah ok, did you all take a special visit to Sam over in Horticulture?" She asked, speaking of one of the known drug dealers on campus.

Rachel stopped her faux attack to look at her girlfriend in disgust. Santana should know better than that; she would never use anything that might damage her voice. With a small shrug and a smirk, she looked over at Brittany and giggled. "Papa so silly..." She said to her newly appointed little 'sister'.

Brittany's eyes went wide at the impromptu nickname. "Papa?" Suddenly she burst into another fit of giggles, "Papa!"

The latina's eyes nearly bulged out of her head at this. "Hold up... did they just call me Papa?" She looked to Quinn for help, hoping the other girl knew what was going on since it was obvious neither Rachel nor Brittany intended on explaining themselves.

Quinn simply smirked at the scowl forming on Santana's face before sitting down on the couch and turning her attention to the two on the floor.

Brittany took this new opportunity and crawled up onto the couch next to her girlfriend, throwing herself into the other blonde's arms, "Mommy!"

Rising up off the floor herself, Rachel took ahold of Santana's hand and pulled her onto the couch as well. "Papa... you stay and watch a movie with Britt-Britt, while mommy goes and makes dinner." she said, grinning back and forth between her clueless girlfriends.

Santana couldn't help her smirk as Quinn's face transformed into a death glare. "You heard her Mommy... go make dinner." She urged teasingly, still confused as to what they were doing but playing along nonetheless.

"Okay, it was amusing at first, but seriously, what are you two on?" Quinn crossed her arms over her chest as she frowned at her girls. The _hell_ she was making everyone dinner; that's why they created 'take out'.

Brittany cuddled herself between her 'parents' and stuck her thumb into her mouth, eyeing Rachel in a way that told the small diva that it was up to her to explain.

Sitting upright and glancing between her three girlfriends, Rachel took a deep breath and began, "Britt and I are taking that Advanced Acting class, you know the one that the two of you dropped." She said and Santana nodded, reminded now as to why she did. "Well, our most recent assignment is about learning to 'access your inner child'. So, for the weekend, we've decided we are going to be portraying children, and if you'd like, you can be our Mommy and Papa."

The girl took a moment to consider this before looking over to Quinn, shrugging. She didn't say anything though, wanting to defer to the decision to the blonde, as the girl definitely had more baggage in this area.

Quinn was about to say how it was okay with her when she felt a familiar hand messing with the hem of her blouse. Looking down her body, she saw Brittany playing with her shirt, her fingertips teasingly running over her bare skin beneath the fabric. "Wait, so does that mean no sex for the whole weekend?" She bit her lip as she looked at her three girlfriends, trying not to squirm under Brittany's still toying fingers.

Rachel, of course, had already thought about that. "Well..." she began, carefully moving her hand up Santana's leg, "that depends on whether you mind having sex with your _'baby girls'_." She put on the sweetest, most innocent expression she could muster as she waited for her words to sink in. It wasn't as if the four were unfamiliar with kinky role playing, but the small girl knew that this idea could either be a real hit, or a horrible, horrible, _horrible_ miss.

Santana's mouth fell open at the girl's words, not sure if she understood her insinuation correctly. Surely the diva couldn't possibly mean... "I'm really not sure about this." The latina eventually whispered, watching as her girlfriend's eyes shifted from serious playfulness to unadulterated lust.

"Come on Papa... please?" Rachel's hand teased over her groin, rubbing the fabric suggestively. "How often are you going to get to hear us say how much we want Papa's... big... cock?" The girl spoke seductively, and Santana would have been lying if the tone in her voice didn't go straight to her dick. Swallowing hard, she looked over to Quinn and Brittany, needing to know what they thought about this sinfully erotic notion.

Quinn bit her lip in uncertainty; her eyes fixed on what Rachel's hand was doing in the other brunette's lap as she ran the idea through her head a few times. Noticing the growing bulge beneath the fabric of her girlfriends shorts, the blonde relaxed, immediately feeling less horrified and ashamed of the dampness in her own panties. Nodding slowly, the blonde looked now to the last member of their foursome. "What about you? Are _you_ okay with this, Britt Britt?"

Brittany pulled her thumb out of her mouth just long enough to give her 'mother' a big, toothy grin, before resting her head on the girl's chest. With her free hand, the dancer lifted the edge of her girlfriends shirt once more, this time her hand pushing completely beneath the fabric and up to cup one of her breasts through her bra.

Rachel took a few moments to study all three of her girlfriends, wanting to make sure no one was agreeing simply to not cause conflict. Eventually satisfied that this wasn't the case, she shifted away from Santana towards her mother and sister. "Not wike that Britt-Britt..." She spoke, slipping back into her kid-speak as she pushed the girl's shirt up, moving her hands around to unclasp Quinn's bra.

Brittany leaned back and watched as Rachel soon took the whimpering girl's right breast in her hand. "Wike dis Britt..." the brunette instructed, lowering her head and wrapping her lips around the girl's entire nipple. Brittany nodded and began to mirror the girl's actions on Quinn's left breast, causing the former Cheerio to gasp and then moan. This wasn't like anything they'd done in the past; it felt almost as if they were trying to suckle like actual infants.

Closing her eyes, the 'new mother' let her body sink into the couch. In the back of her mind, she knew this should feel awkward, or wrong, but her body didn't seem to think so. "Oh god, girls..." She arched her back, pushing her chest closer to them, "don't stop."

"That's _really_ hot..." Santana groaned, shifting in the cushions as her erection grew unbearably tight in her shorts.

Unable to resist any longer, she quickly undid the closure on the garment, pulling her straining cock free.

Brittany heard Santana open her pants and pulled away from Quinn, staring hungrily across at her 'neglected' girlfriend. "Can I suck Papa's cock?" She asked innocently in her kid voice and Santana knew that she couldn't deny anything from the blonde. Nodding her consent, the latina bit back a gasp as the blonde moved closer, wrapping her delicate hands around her throbbing shaft. "Papa happy."

Santana wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, so just nodded as she ran her hand up and down the girls fully clothed backside. "Ugh, the footie pajama's, while fucking adorable, are seriously in the way.."

Quinn couldn't agree more with the other girl and began to fumble around Rachel's garment, looking for the zipper. "No, Mommy..." The smaller girl whined, causing Quinn to firmly smack her bottom.

"Don't tell me no young lady..." The blonde explained, smirking at the girl's incredulous expression. It was no secret that the brunette had been spoiled rotten growing up, never once receiving a spanking for her negative behavior. Expecting an argument, Quinn was actually shocked when the girl simply leaned back, pointing to the zipper just below her belly button.

The blonde would have been lying if she said she hadn't kinda hoped Rachel would have put up more of a fight; finding the concept of giving the girl a disciplinary spanking while role playing as her mother a serious turn on. Of course, having unobstructed access to the girl's breasts was also enticing. "You like that baby girl?" She asked, squeezing and pinching at the girl's now accessible, pert nipples.

Santana gave up trying to remain quiet as she felt Brittany's mouth envelope her cock. "Oh fuck, oh yeah..." when suddenly the sensation was gone. "Brit!"

The girl raised a brow innocently at her papa. "You said a bad wowd..."

Santana threaded her fingers through Brittany's blonde locks, urging her back onto her swollen member, "That's ok baby, Papa's are aloud to say bad words."

Pulling away, Brittany crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "No bad wowds..." She repeated, causing Santana to bite back the urge to use even more bad worse in response.

Collecting herself, Santana calmly replied, "ok baby girl, Papa promises to be more careful about her word choices in the future." Satisfied, Brittany returned her lips to the other girl's cock, running her tongue along the underside in that way she knew her papa liked.

Needing to feel more than just the girl's chest, Quinn pulled Rachel into her lap and helped her unthread her arms from her outfit. Once her upper body was free, Quinn spoke huskily into Rachel's ear, "spread your legs for Mommy." The brunette eagerly complied, whimpering in pleasure as two fingers slid easily into her tight pussy. "Baby like?" She nodded in response before returning her focus to her lovers chest.

Quinn found herself sucking in a deep breath as Rachel once more latched onto her nipple. "Oh god, Rachey.. that's right, suck mommy's tit... yeah..." She thrust her two fingers deeper into her girlfriend, wishing she'd stopped to completely remove the girl's pajama's. The angle of her arm beneath the fabric was awkward and she couldn't get the right angle she knew would drive the other girl wild.

Brittany clenched her thighs together as all around her, the sounds of her girlfriend's moaning was suddenly becoming too much. Nibbling affectionately at the underside of Santana's cock, she found herself wanting nothing more than to tear her clothes off and impale herself on the girl's enormous shaft. Whimpering, she once more pulled away from the brunette's lap and pouted up at the girl, hoping she understood her desire.

Santana looked from Brittany over to Quinn, who was awkwardly trying to fuck Rachel. "You want Papa's big cock in your pussy baby?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded quickly.

"Yes, pwease Papa." She lisped, causing Santana to chuckle lightly.

"Ok, baby... but first I want you to go help mommy get Rachey out of her pajamas." She instructed and moments later Brittany was at the other woman's side.

"Can I help mommy?" she asked as Quinn began to play tenderly with her hair.

"Sure baby, you can be mommy's little helper..." She responded, gently pulling Rachel off her breast. The brunette protested slightly until Quinn looked into her dark brown eyes. "Rachey, you can feed later baby... let Britt-Britt get you out of your pajamas, and take hers off too." Quinn instructed and Rachel moved over so that she and Brittany could go about pulling off their clothes.

Santana kept her hand wrapped firmly wrapped around her cock as she watched the two 'babies' undress each other. Sliding along the couch, Quinn snaked her hand into her 'hubby's' lap, firmly cupping her balls. "Papa need help?" She asked seductively, ducking down to take the girl's oozing tip into her mouth.

Santana had to resist the urge to buck her hips into her 'wifey's' mouth. "Good Mommy..." She breathed as Quinn pulled back in order to move up her body and press their lips together.

"Good Papa too..." The blonde grinned, continuing to stroke the girl's hard on.

Santana couldn't remember being this turned on from simple words alone. Something about being called 'papa' while a hand stroked her cock was driving her crazy. "God, Quinn, this is messed up, but so fucking hot..." she bucked her hips into the girls hands as she felt her balls being gripped once again.

Brittany kept her hands balled up at her sides as Rachel went to work unzipping the front of her onsie. She hadn't realized how hot she was in the flannel until a gust of cool air drifted past her now exposed chest, causing her nipples to stiffen instantly. "Tank you sissy!" She grinned and shifted so that the girl could pull the outfit completely off her.

Once she was naked, for neither girl had bothered wearing any undergarments beneath the pajamas, the blonde returned the favor, tugging the material down Rachel's hips and tossing it to the floor. "Rachey! Did you haf an accident?" she asked innocently, nudging the girls thighs apart and dragging her fingertips between them, through the wetness that coated the girls skin.

Rachel mirrored the movement on Brittany and smiled. "If I did Bwitt-Bwitt...you did too." She said.

Quinn glanced back at 'her girls' with a smirk. "That it is San... but I think that we need to move this to the bedroom." She said and both Brittany and Rachel clapped.

Santana stood, holding out her hands. "You wanna walk with Papa?" She asked, gripping both girl's hands as they nodded eagerly, then began to lead them out of the den.

Rachel paused a moment, turning to Quinn. "You commin mommy?" She asked expectantly, her free hand perched adorably on her bare hip. Quinn didn't hesitate before nodding, a large smile plastered on her face as she got up and followed her new family into their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Next installment should be up either later today or tomorrow, depending on how long it takes us to edit. We have another 17,000 or so words already written, so it'll take a little while to get it all up!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**A big THANK YOU to everyone who's alerted, favorited and reviewed so far :) We love hearing your comments, so please keep them coming!**

**Also, we're going to be toggling this story between the Faberry and Brittana categories on this site. Please make sure you either bookmark or alert this fic, otherwise you may accidentally miss an update if you only browse just one of the pairings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Once in the bedroom, Brittany and Rachel let go of Santana's hand and crawled up onto their shared California King bed. "Jump wif me Britt Britt!" Rachel giggled, standing up and jumping on the mattress as if it were a trampoline. The blonde grinned and began to do the same.

"That's hot." Santana stared hungrily at her girlfriend, now daughter's chests as they bounced. Without wasting any more time, she removed the rest of the clothing she'd been wearing and turned to Quinn, helping the blonde out of hers. "What do you say, divide and conquer?" She raised a brow, grinning deviously.

Quinn smirked. "Definitely..." She said, getting onto the bed herself. "Rachey, come over here sweety." She instructed, but Rachel shook her head, continuing to bounce with her sister.

"No, Mommy, iz jumpin wit Britt Britt!" The girl replied, causing a hard look to cross Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Rachey, that is the second time you have told me no today. Get down here, I'm going to punish you." The blonde informed in a matter of fact, no nonsense tone, causing the girls eyes to widen before they glanced towards her other parental figure as if for help.

"Sorry baby girl, listen to Mommy." Santana gave the girl a sympathetic pat on the back before reaching for Brittany.

The dancer had stopped jumping after Rachel was threatened with a punishment, her eyes knit with worry as she allowed Santana to pull her down onto the mattress. "Uh oh, Rachey in twouble?" She asked, cuddling against her Papa's side and the bed's headboard, sticking her thumb into her mouth.

Santana nodded, holding close to Brittany. "Yes baby, Rachey is in trouble." She watched as the girl's lips latched onto her opposable digit, an idea forming in her head. "Baby's shouldn't suck their thumbs Britt Britt, not when they have other options..." She ran a hand over her still achingly hard member, hoping the girl understood her suggestive meaning.

Brittany giggled, her eyes traveling down her papa's body until they rested on her lap. Scooting backwards a little, the girl leaned down and took the head of Santana's cock into her mouth. The brunette hissed in appreciation, threading her fingers through Brittany's hair.

Rachel had hoped that Quinn wasn't serious about her threat earlier, and gulped anxiously as she allowed her mother to bring her down onto the mattress, the girl already sitting on the bed's edge. "Rachey, it's very important that you listen to your Mommy and Papa. We only want what's best for you. What if you'd fallen off the bed and hurt yourself, hmm?" The blonde asked gently, trying not to sound _too_ overdramatic.

The diva bit her lower lip as her girlfriend reprimanded her. The thought that she'd upset her mommy was suddenly causing a bubble of panic to rise within her. "I sowwy mommy." She whimpered, struggling to keep the tears at bay.

"Come on Rachey, over my knee. You need to know that your actions have consequences." Quinn spoke gently, knowing that Rachel had never been disciplined like this by her fathers.

"Pwease mommy..." The girl whimpered as her panic rose even further, but Quinn was determined not to give in to her. She wasn't planning on _hurting_ the girl. Plus, she knew that Rachel was only resisting because this was the first time any of them had ever called her out on her behavior. She had to learn if this new dynamic was ever going to work successfully.

"Come on baby girl, once we get this over with we can move on to _other_ things." Quinn tapped her lap expectantly, a mischievous grin trying not to form on her face. Fidgeting for another moment or so, Rachel nodded and silently situated herself across her mommy's lap.

Quinn carefully laid her hands on Rachel's ass, squeezing the globes lovingly before pulling back and landing three medium strength slaps across her bare flesh. Rachel bit her lip as she tried to silence her cry; it hadn't hurt so much as it had startled her. But as soon as it had begun, it was over and the brunette found herself now trying to hold back a moan as her disciplinarian's fingers began traveling down her backside and in-between her thighs.

"Shhh... its ok baby." Quinn soothed, sliding her fingers further down; probing Rachel's opening and finding her even wetter than before. "Rachey, did Mommy's spanking turn you on?" She asked in bemusement.

"Yes Mommy." The girl nodded, finding no reason to lie as Quinn began to rhythmically pump into her. "Mmmm Mommy... " she moaned, pushing her hips back in rhythm with the others thrusts.

Quinn clenched her legs together as her hand soon became coated in the girls juices. "Seriously, Rachel, I don't think you've ever been this wet." She mused, not realizing she'd dropped the little kid name for her girlfriend. Withdrawing her hand completely, the blonde held her fingers up for her husband to see. "Papa, look how wet our little girl is." She spoke, bringing her fingers up to her lips. "Mmmm... tastes so good."

Brittany watched her mothers actions out of the corner of her eye, humming low in her throat as she tried taking as much of her papa into her mouth as she could. With one hand, she began to massage Santana's balls and with the other, began to tease her own clit.

Released from Quinn's lap now, Rachel wriggled back onto the bed and crawled over to watch her sister take almost all of their papa into her mouth. Rachel had personally only given Santana hand-jobs and had never taken her cock orally or vaginally. Her girlfriends were so perfect about her want to wait until she was 25 to have full on penetrative sex, but she'd be lying if her mouth didn't water when she thought about Santana's cock. However, she couldn't help but worry about its size, a fact that was driven home by the slight gagging sound that abruptly came from Brittany's throat.

"You wanna try Rachey?" Brittany asked, pulling off of her papa's cock, causing the brunette to bite her lip nervously. Brittany knew full well that the girl wanted to wait till she was 25, but she also knew that the "25 rule" was something she'd created back in high school when she was still only dating pushy boys.

Santana noticed Rachel's trepidation instantly and began running her fingers through the girl's raven locks. "Its ok baby, I know you wanna wait. This... new situation... doesn't change anything. I'll never make you do anything you don't wanna do." Sure she fantasized constantly about what it would feel like to have the petite girl's lips wrapped around her swollen member, but at the start of their relationship she'd made it clear that she'd never push the girl into any intimacy she wasn't ready for, no matter how much it may have hurt sometimes to know she was the only one who couldn't be with the small brunette fully.

Rachel continued to gnaw on her lip before responding hesitantly, "I _do _want to Papa, I just..." She paused, her hands fidgeting in her lap as she tried finding words for the internal struggle going on inside of her. She had only insisted on keeping her previous rule because the thought of having intercourse with Santana had scared her back then. Actually, the thought of having _any_ sort of intimacy with the latina had scared her. But that was then, and this was now. And now, all she could think about was how badly she ached to have the girl's cock in her mouth. "Britt Britt, can you- can you teach me? Pwease?"

Brittany shared a tentative glance with Santana before nodding slowly. She trusted Rachel not to compromise her morals just because of the unique situation they were in. Truthfully, the only reason she had asked if the girl had wanted to 'give it a go' was because she'd secretly hoped the girl would use this opportunity to cast aside the outdated walls she'd spent so long hiding behind. She may not have known the brunette as long as she'd known Santana and Quinn, but sometimes she felt she knew the girl better than the girl even knew herself.

"Papa likes it when you lick wike dis..." The blonde informed, keeping her eyes on her sister as she leaned down and began tonguing Santana's slit. "See, Rachey? Papa gives presents." She grinned, sticking out her tongue and showing her sister the quarter sized gob of pre-come on it.

Nodding slowly, Rachel leaned forward and tentatively took the head of Santana's cock first into her hands and then into her mouth. The taste wasn't unfamiliar, having experienced it enough times on her girlfriend's lips. "Mmmmm.. yeah.." Santana began to moan, the girl's hands gripping shakily the blanket beneath her. The last thing she wanted to do was freak Rachel out by losing control and pushing the girl's head further onto her member.

"Now, suck it like a straw." Brittany instructed, watching closely as Rachel complied; the girl very slowly sliding her mouth around the head of their papa's cock. The blonde's eyes then traveled to the latina's hands, which were gripping the bedding so hard her knuckles were turning white. The trembling girl had also begun to pant heavily, her eyes clenched as tightly as her fists as the seconds ticked agonizingly by.

"Okay, now try taking it a little further... Its ok if you gag some..." Brittany felt bad for what she was about to do, but knew the gesture would be less intimidating if it came from her. Gently, the blonde placed her hand on the back of the diva's bent neck, pressing downwards with just enough force to get the girl moving. "That's it Rachey... swallow Papa's cock."

"Look at that San... our Rachey has no gag reflex." Quinn's voice broke the momentary silence as all three girl's watched the brunette lower her head until her chin was pressed into Santana's balls. The latina soon began squirming uncontrollably, her eyes only open because she needed to verify what her body was telling her, that Rachel had actually managed to deep throat her on her very first try.

"Oh God.. Oh fuck..." She mewled, her chest heaving as she fought with all her strength not to come right then and there. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna.." Panicking, she let go of the blankets with her left hand and entwined her fingers swiftly into Rachel's hair, tugging on the girl's head until she got the hint and pulled off.

Frowning, Rachel glanced at the two blondes, afraid for a moment she'd done something wrong. "It's not you baby girl, I think Papa just didn't want to come so soon." Quinn was quick to reassure, moving closer to the girl and taking her into her arms. The two watched as Santana nodded her agreement to Quinn's assessment, her eyes once more closed as she struggled to calm herself down. "I don't think Papa expected you to be able to do that on your very first try." The tone in the girl's voice indicated that this was a good thing and Rachel blushed at the compliment.

Slipping from Quinn's arms, Rachel crawled up the bed so she could lay against the considerably less out of breath girl's side. "I did good Papa?" She asked, her eyes knit together like a puppy expecting a treat.

Santana had regained herself enough to pull the girl into a one armed hug. "That was _amazing_ baby girl." She pinched one of Rachel's cheeks, causing the girl to blush at the further praise.

Quinn clenched her thighs as her eyes couldn't help but wander to her hubby's still fully erect cock. Watching Rachel give the other girl a blow job had been one of the hottest things she'd seen in a long time. Absently, she wondered if the girls new found adventurousness would eventually lead her to trying intercourse as well. Her 25th birthday was coming up, so it's not like she'd have to break her vow. If it even still stood at this point.

Brittany did her best to ignore the ache between her own thighs as she leaned towards Rachel. "I think Mommy and Papa are gonna haf sex now." She had noticed the almost predatory look in Quinn's eyes and shared a knowing glance with her sister before pulling away to get herself comfortable against the head of the bed.

Rachel grinned and nodded, pulling away from Santana and snuggling up next to Brittany. Unable to help herself, she began to circle the blonde's nipple with her finger as she mused, "I tink you might be right, Britt Britt."

Both girls watched as their parents moved towards each other, their arms soon wrapped around the other's shoulders as they kissed passionately; their tongue's dueling for dominance in the other's mouths. "Come here Mommy, let Papa fuck you." Santana spoke up, trying to lay Quinn on her back, but the blonde wasn't having it.

"How about you eat my pussy?" The girl responded, liking to be able to control Santana's head.

The Latina smirked as she scooped her wife up into her arms. "How about you ride my big cock until you drench it with your come?" The girl offered and Quinn had to admit that it sounded like the perfect compromise.

Positioning herself over Santana's dick, Quinn felt as the brunette held her hips firmly so she could drive her cock directly up into her dripping cunt. The blonde gasped, always feeling surprised when she was first filled with Santana's enormous cock. "Oh yes! Papa knows just how Mommy likes it." Quinn moaned, rolling her hips as she leaned down, nipping at Santana's pulse point.

The brunette moved her head forward and placed her mouth next to her lovers ear in order to whisper, "that's because Papa knows what a slut Mommy is for her cock."

The two quickly started up an energetic and forceful rhythm; the blonde crying out each time her cervix was roughly bumped against. "Ohhh, yes right there!" She gasped, feeling her orgasm about to rip through her.

This wasn't even close to the first time Rachel had watched Quinn and Santana have sex, but she was still amazed as she watched the former president of the Celibacy Club take the girls entire 8 inches into her; their bodies slapping together each time they made contact. The normally verbose girl found herself speechless as she watched her parents having sex.

Brittany had no words either, just soft moans as she rubbed her thighs together in effort to stem the arousal coursing between them. She wanted nothing more than to touch herself; give herself that release, but at the same time, she was hoping for some "assistance". In the meantime, she reached across and began to mirror what Rachel was doing to her nipples on the brunettes own chest.

Quinn was right on the edge, and she could tell from the other girl's breathing that she was too. "Oh god.. I'm gonna.. I'm.. Oh.. Oh.. OOoohhhh!" Her mouth parted in a large 'o' as she toppled, her walls clenching down hard on Santana's shaft. The added pressure had the latina almost immediately following suit, her hands tightening around Quinns hips as she pulled the girl firmly into her lap, burying herself to the hilt as she came inside of her. "Oh fuck yeah!" The brunette groaned, her head falling back as they both rode out their orgasms.

A few moments later, when both had finally come down from their high, Santana whispered into Quinn's ear, "you okay?"

The blonde nodded, gently pulling herself off of her lover's cock. "You?"

Santana beamed back her response, her eyes suddenly catching sight of their two other girlfriend's; both squirming and in obvious need of their own release. Nodding in their direction, the latina smirked at Quinn, "do you think that we should?"

"I don't know..." The blonde replied teasingly, her eyes roaming up and down her baby girls' bodies hungrily.

Rachel pouted, opening her mouth, ready to protest. However, she remembered the ache in her bottom and quickly changed her tactic, "pwease Mommy? Britt Britt and I need it so badly." She whimpered, the blonde sitting next to her quickly agreeing.

"Yes Papa, pweeeeeease...?" The dancer pleaded with both her voice and her eyes.

Quinn and Santana once again exchanged glances before turning to the girls. "Ok, Papa is going to lay down, then Britt Britt, you get up on Papa and straddle her face." The blonde nodded eagerly at Quinn's instructions; climbing up onto Santana's body and settling her dripping pussy over her papa's mouth. The prone girl immediately drove her tongue upward into the blonde's drenched core.

Rachel bit her lip, feeling slightly left out, when Quinn crooked her finger in her direction. "Rachey, you come over here to Mommy." She instructed, wanting to make up a little bit for the spanking earlier. Once the girl was within reach, the blonde situated her up against the headboard and spread her legs. "God, you are _sooo_ wet baby..." She husked, watching as Rachel blushed a deep crimson. "So wet for Mommy." Seriously impressed with the amount of fluids coating the brunette's swollen and flushed center, Quinn ran her tongue through the girl's parted folds, coming back with a large helping of her juices to savour. "Mmmm, and so tasty."

Santana barely had to do any work; Brittany was practically grinding herself into her face, desperately seeking the release she'd been aching for since all of this had started. "Oh, oh, oh..." the girl moaned, resting her forehead against the headboard and closing her eyes as she rocked her hips a few more times before coming all over her papa's face. "Ohh fuuuuck..." She groaned, twitching and panting as shock waves rippled through her.

Waiting until the girl was done riding out her pleasure, Santana helped her down onto the mattress, pressing her own satisfied body against the girl's side. "What was that about bad words?" She smirked when the blonde swatted feebly at her.

Rachel felt so warm inside at the feeling of her mommy's mouth on her aching pussy. "It's all for you Mommy," she breathed heavily, bucking her hip's upwards again.

Quinn put her hands firmly on the girl's sides, attempting to hold her still. "Easy baby, Mommy's going to make you come, I promise." She soothed, easily slipping two fingers deep inside of her daughter and starting up a strong, purposeful rhythm.

"Ohhhh, ohhhh... Mommy!" Rachel cried out almost immediately, feeling as her orgasm radiated through her body.

At the familiar tightening around her fingers, Quinn began to lap at the girl's pussy, helping her into an unexpected but definitely not unwelcome second orgasm.

When the diva finally stopped quaking, Quinn pulled back and crawled up the mattress, settling herself between her two content, sleepy brunettes. Snuggling up against her mother, Rachel's eyes gazed longingly at the girl's chest, her lips smacking with need. "Iz hungee Mommy..." She spoke softly, doing her best to fight off her growing need to rest. Quinn just stroked her cheek lovingly before helping to direct the girl to her breast.

Santana gasped as she felt Brittany trying to do the same to her and quickly pulled away. "No Britt Britt... That's for Mommy's _only_." She explained, causing the blonde to blink up at her in confusion. Breast play was usually one of the latina's favorite types of intimacy, but the concept of 'play nursing' unfortunately brought up her normally contained issues surrounding her abnormal anatomy. Chewing on her lower lip, Santana looked to Quinn, hoping the girl understood her aversion.

Sadly, Quinn did; the girl giving a brief nod before motioning for Brittany to move so she was laying on her other side. Once situated, the blonde helped lead her daughter towards her vacant breast; a small gasp leaving her lips as the girl latched on. Allowing her body to relax into the bed, Quinn glanced back at Santana; doing her best to hide the sorrow she felt at the girl's mouthed 'thank you'.

"Come here honey..." Quinn waved her lover closer; wrapping her arm around Santana's shoulders as the girl molded her body against Rachel's. Once the girl was settled, the blonde pressed her lips firmly to her girlfriend's. Kissing back, the latina practically melted at her lovers ability to 'change the subject' whenever she found herself teetering at the edge of self loathing.

Eventually breaking apart, the two new parents yawned as they settled into the bed; both girl's soon falling asleep to the sneaking suspicion that this was most likely going to be more than just a "weekend assignment".

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, the next chapter will begin to address any concerns or issues that may have been brought to the surface during this chapter. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. Not gonna lie, was a little discouraged at only getting four reviews for that last chapter. Dunno if maybe some of you guys that read the first chapter didn't realize it had been updated because we switched it from santana/brittany to rachel/quinn for chapter 02... Anyways, it's back in Brittana now and will stay there for the duration of the postings. :)**

**Also, this chapter ends sort of abruptly, sorry for that. The next one will address the stuff that didn't get addressed already.**

**Thank you everyone thats reviewed or alerted this fic. Please keep the comments coming!**

**Oh, and towrite, to answer your question, everyone is involved with everyone, though some pairings may have more history than others (brittany/santana over say santana/rachel) but that doesn't mean they love any one more or less. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Saturday was luckily the only day that all four girlfriends had off of either work or school, so when the alarm went off in their bedroom at 8am like it normally did, Quinn was quick to swat it quiet, knocking it accidentally to the floor in the process. "Too early..." She moaned, rubbing her fists over her eyes as she flopped once more onto her back. Thoughts of the previous evening flooded her mind as she absently rubbed her sore nipples. It wasn't the same type of soreness that resulted from teeth or pinching fingers, but a tender, almost tired, achy sensation. It wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"You okay?" Santana had been awake for at least a half hour now, and would have turned the alarm off if not for the blonde figure curled up against her side, using her stomach as a pillow. The Latina looked over the still sleeping Brittany and Rachel towards Quinn. "I mean, last night was kinda... intense."

Quinn understood that Santana was talking about emotional as well as physical; both girls having their share of baggage when it came to their respective family histories. "Yeah, I think so." Quinn responded, turning on her side and placing a hand on Rachel's naked hip. The girl twitched lightly in her sleep but didn't wake up. "It's a little surreal, if that's the right word." She bit her lip.

Santana nodded at this. "I think we should probably discuss this, ya know, what it means.. if it means anything." When the blonde agreed, the girl began to trail her hand over Brittany's back, shaking her gently in effort to rouse her from her sleep.

The blonde stirred but didn't open her eyes. "I don't wanna get up Papa...Iz still sweepy." She yawned, curling around her sister like she was a stuffed animal.

Quinn smiled at the girl's adorableness and took ahold of Santana's hand, pulling her from the bed quietly. "Let's let the kid's sleep in a little more. Give Mommy and Papa some time to talk first?" She explained, leading her into their adjoining bathroom.

Once the door was closed, giving the two the freedom to be a little louder, Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Does Papa wanna go first?" She asked with a little bit of playfulness in her voice; her hand teasing across the latina's bare stomach. She wasn't expecting the girl to flinch in her arms though and immediately retracted her hand, backing up so she wasn't touching her at all. "San?" She asked hesitantly, unsure what had caused the girl to respond in such a manner. "What's wrong?"

Santana immediately felt bad for worrying the girl and turned around so she could bring her into her arms. "I dunno, it's just, the Papa thing... " Quinn rested her cheek against her lovers chest, silently urging her to continue when she was ready. After a few moments of trying to find the right words, Santana explained, "It's like... Ive spent almost my _entire life_ feeling like a freak... but with you guys, I could forget, ya know? Even during sex, I could pretend, but now, being labeled as 'the Papa'-"

"San..." Quinn interrupted, needing to make something clear to her. "Do you really thing that your penis is what makes you 'Papa' to us?" Quinn asked gently as she pulled out of the girl's arms, needing to be able to look at her.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, her arms subconsciously moving in front of her naked body as if to try and hide herself. "Maybe..." She admitted, feeling all sorts of awkward and insecure about being this open with Quinn. It's not that she didn't trust her, it's just not the type of relationship they had, even back when they were just friends.

"Honey, no, that's not it... that's not it at all." Quinn motioned towards the shower, moving to turn on the taps partially because of the other girl's sudden shivering and partially so their conversation couldn't be overheard. "You're the 'Papa' because of what the figure traditionally represents, not because of your body." Quinn could see that her words weren't reassuring the latina and sighed. "Come here." She took ahold of her distressed lover's hand, leading them both to step into the shower so the warm water could cascade down on them.

Slipping her arms around the still silent brunettes body, the blonde pulled the girl once more into her embrace. "San, you are the backbone of this family. You're our strength and you're our protector. This assignment that the girl's have, you just, you have to know that referring to you as 'Papa' is because of _those_ things, and not because of _this_." Taking a risk, Quinn pressed the palm of her hand over her lover's soft cock, relaxing immediately when the girl didn't shrink away from her touch this time.

Santana kept silent for a few more moments, letting the girl's words truly sink in. Eyes closed, she rested her head back on Quinn's shoulder, her hips twitching against the hand that had begun to gently massage her. "Yeah, I know. I mean, it didn't bother me last night. I would have said something, if it did. Actually, I thought it was kinda cute. Might have also been the way the word sounded in that kid voice the girls were using..." She trailed off so she could laugh at the memories. "I _know_ that you guys don't see me as just a penis without all the unnecessary maleness that usually comes with it. I guess I was just having one of my insecure moments this morning..."

Quinn nodded against Santana's neck at her statement, her hand moving a little more purposefully as she began inching them over towards the shower's wall. "There's nothing wrong with feeling insecure sometimes. I know _I_ still have those moments where I can't help but think about..." The blonde trailed off, pressing her forehead against the back of Santana's neck. "But the point is, we can't help you if you don't talk to us."

Frowning at the girl's cut-off statement, Santana's opened her mouth to respond but instead of words, only a high pitched squeak came out. After a few seconds of re-steadying herself, "nnnnhh... yeah..." the girl groaned as she rolled her hips against the hand that had, without warning, begun gripping and squeezing her balls. "Your definition of helping... Quinn... is slightly different than mine... Not that I'm complaining... of course..."

The blonde grinned and squeezed the base of her lovers cock before moving to reposition the girl so her back was flush against the cool tile. "Mhmmm... Of course..." She mimicked with mock seriousness, giving the girl a gentle smile before leaning forward and capturing her lips with her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next, what Rachel and Brittany are doing while their parents are "having a shower", the four talk and then it's a trip to someplace fun!<strong>


End file.
